


Some Bunny Loves You

by slashyrogue



Series: Hop and Howl [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega elements, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Sex, Bunny Adam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unexpected Visitors, Wolf Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A bunny shifter has been stealing wolf shifter Nigel's underwear. He has no idea who the thief is until they meet quite unexpectedly.Or, the bunny porn I wrote for @shoegazerx





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



There was a bunny stealing his underwear.

Nigel had lost fourteen pairs already, good shit that he paid more than he should have for.

But somehow the moment he turned his back, the bunny would strike. He had no idea how it got inside or took from his wash.

Until one night he forgot his goddamn keys and climbed inside the apartment window instead of the door.

He climbed inside, his foot hitting the bottom of the window and falling face first into a body.

A very bunny smelling body.

The little bunny looked surprised to see him, eyes wide as saucers while his nose twitched. Nigel stared, blinking at his bunny thief.

"Hello gorgeous," he purred, his fangs prominent as he touched the bunny's cheek.

A blush colored the blue eyed bunny's face but he did not move. "You aren't angry."

Nigel wiggled, his smile widening. "It's been a shit time darling, not gonna lie, but this is quite a lucky compensation."

The bunny moved, lifting his hips and rubbing Nigel's cock against his own. "Are you aroused?"

Nigel leaned in to lick his cheek, nuzzling after, "Yes, bunny," he growled, "As are you."

"Adam," the bunny sniffed, rearing up and running his nose along Nigel's neck, "I am a rabbit, not a bunny. You wouldn't want me to call you puppy."

Nigel laughed, hand running down Adam's neck, "Are you going to let me fuck you Rabbit?"

Adam's hands came between them, a rush of want pooling at Nigel's core while he let Adam take control of undressing his bottom half.

He breathed a sigh of relief at his tail being freed, the fluff of it ruffled a bit.

"Adam Rabbit, you haven't yet said yes or no?"

Adam paused with his hands on Nigel's bare hips, "Oh yes."

That was all the answer Nigel needed. He stood up, pants falling around his ankles and pulling Adam along the way. His bunny's eager cock was noticeable through his fitted pants and Nigel growled fighting to get it open, the quick yank down finally freeing Adam's bottom half.

"Turn for me, Adam."

The odd pause before Adam complied made Nigel even more eager, the fluff of his tail tearing the restraint he'd had till now entirely to pieces.

He pulled Adam forward by his shirt collar, the crush of their mouths almost painful as he led his bunny back towards the waiting bed.

Nigel had never fucked a bunny before, never having been the type to attract them from his predator scent being a large turn off.

He inhaled the scent of every bit of exposed skin, kissing every inch and pulling back to stare at the blush of Adam's response.

"Oh darling, you're beautiful," he breathed, kissing down the front of him, "You want me to taste you?"

Adam gripped his hair with a surprising amount of force, Nigel groaning at the response, "I want you to make me orgasm any way you want to. Which is the best way that wolves enjoy?"

Nigel turned him over, nosing down from his waist, "Any way that involves a dick and excessive cum, bunny."

Adam smelled so heavenly at his tail, so much slicker than wolves were naturally that Nigel was desperate to taste.

The first burst of taste on his tongue was a revelation, his need so much that he nosed and licked with a kind of frenzy.

Adam whimpered beneath him, hands desperately clawing to get to his cock but Nigel pressed down harder to keep him from release.

"Please," the whimper did nothing to stop his want, "Please, Wolf.”

Nigel lifted his head, licking the slick from his lips, “Nigel, darling. Call me Nigel."

  
“Please, Nigel,” Adam breathed, “I want more.”

His name proved an even bigger turn on, Nigel pulling back to line his cock up to the fluff of Adam's tail.

"Ready?"

"Yes, yes, please."

He thrust in and groaned, the warm slick around his cock a natural guide even as the tight heat felt too tight to move.

"Bunny, talk to me," he hugged Adam close, "All right then?"

Adam was twitching against him, his leg shaking as he breathed out, "Please."

Nigel lifted them up more comfortably, growling at the offensive clothing covering Adam's back still in their haste.

"Next time, you only," he pulled out and grabbed Adam into his lap, "Get fucked naked."

Adam groaned, head back and neck exposed while Nigel rocked up into him. He started to ride Nigel's cock at the same time, pulling his own and Nigel bit at his neck in tease.

"Little thief," he kissed the mark left behind, hand covering Adam's as they stroked him together, "What have you done with all of them?"

Adam cried out and spilled in his hand, shuddering as Nigel thrust twice more and came hard enough to see stars.

Nigel held him tight, kissing his neck.

"I like to smell them when I sleep and often masturbate with the silk ones in my hand."

Nigel's mouth watered, licking and nipping both at Adam's neck.

"Oh darling, I think we're a match made in fucking heaven."

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the amazing @shoegazerx 
> 
> View on tumblr here: http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/158273849296/the-dirty-bunny-and-the-hungry-wolf-illustration

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hop and Howl - ART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474460) by [jazzy2may](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may)
  * [A Peculiar Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197355) by [jazzy2may](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may)




End file.
